


Dirty photos

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #photos #sexting #impliedcarsex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Photos lead to more?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	Dirty photos

Link takes a pic of himself. His chest is showing, his blue eyes glistening, hes completely nude on the bed, he thinks he looks so handsome so he sends it to rhett.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Rhett texts him back  
"Being playful" link texts  
"Its 1am"  
"Yeh man what are you doing?"  
"Resting" rhett replies  
"Man thats boring.."  
"Wheres christy?"  
"Sleeping Out the back, we were having beers and she dozed off"  
"Where are you in the bedroom?"  
"Yeh man, wide awake"  
Link takes a wide angle shot showing his erect cock and sends it  
"Dude!" Rhett texts  
"What Rhett its nothing.."  
"Nah thats not nothing..  
... Unhh"  
"Is it making you hard?" Link texts  
"No just sat on the remote"  
"You liar"  
Rhett laughs  
"My dicks not hard Neal, now go to bed!"  
"Be playful with me" link texts  
"Youre incouragable"  
"Whats that, infatuated ..?"  
"Nah man means you never give up"  
"I know what it means.. Come on tell me the meaning for Come play with my dick?"  
"In your house?"  
"No out on the street in your car"  
"Dude, i aint driving to see you. "  
"Gonna see you in the morning anyway."  
"Dude!"  
"Come on rhett.."  
Rhett looks around before typing   
"...You know your ass is mine"  
"Mmm tell me more"  
"Gonna spank you, fuck you so hard"  
"Yeh baby give me more"  
"Gonna eat your ass till its so red and raw  
"Yehhh"  
"Then ill fuck you till theres my cum pouring out you like a cascade"  
"Oh fuck rhett i want you, need you baby  
"You know you do you want this huge dick  
Link squeeks  
"Mmmm im having spasms in my dick thinkin of you  
"Are you hard  
"Yeh man, rock hard  
"I knew you would be  
"How you gonna show jesse..  
"Im in my car  
"What? really?  
"Rock hard neal  
"Mmm drive to me daddy  
Few mins pass  
Link is standing out his front garden  
"Im here  
"Where?  
"Down the street get your ass here,neal  
Rhett is sat in his car  
Link waves and opens the door  
"Howdy" rhett says  
"What brings you to my part of town, handsome." Link flirts  
"Hop in Were going somewhere"  
"Yes sir"  
They find a dark place in the corner street  
Rhett switches the engine off  
Link sits there   
Rhett looks at him  
Then link looks over at him  
Rhett gets out.   
Link follows out the same door  
Rhett traps him in between the seat and the door. He kisses him   
"Neal.." He whispers, like thats his pet name. "Yeh.." Link whines.  
"Mmm you know that gets me going"  
Link kisses him again  
"Mmmm so hot"  
"Youre hot "  
Rhett sits on the seat and undoes his pants...


End file.
